The Black Haired Beauty and the Dimpled Man
by wtdancer18
Summary: A beautiful dancer who thinks nothing of herself and a blue-eyed god with an ego the size of Texas clash when Bella moves to Forks after her parents bitter divorce;a dad thats never around leaves her feeling lonely, can a certain burly man help with that?
1. Chapter 1

The pounding of the never ending rain startled me awake at 4 am. I had just arrived in Forks, Washington and hadn't found the time to unpack yet. I decided I wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so I got up and started to get ready. I lived with my dad, who moved us here after divorcing from my mom. He was devastated by the separation, me, however? Not so much.

My parents were never home anyway and nothing's changed now that we moved. Our second day here and dad's already found an excuse to be gone. He works long hours and, often, out of state. I think he said he was somewhere near Kansas by now. I would have the house to myself for at least a month, most likely two, before he would be back to "check up on me".

Back home, I danced. I've danced all my life, this will be the first time that I haven't been at a studio every day of the week. My dad's happy about it though, he never approved of dancing, claiming that it was a waste of time.

I tied my newly died, black hair into a side braid and stuck in a white headband. I threw on my cut off gray sweats, a deep blue v-neck, and my gray uggs and headed down to the kitchen.

My room was on the second floor and my dad's was on the first. I had the whole second floor to myself. There was a library, my room, a spare room that often wasn't needed, a gym, and my own personal bathroom. My room was red, black and white. I had a decent sized closet, but I mostly just used it for sweats and t-shirts.

When I got downstairs, I grabbed a granola bar and went to lock the door. It was about 7:00 now and I figured I might as well head out. School started in about 15 minutes. After I locked the

door, I hopped in my old beat up blue truck and started the drive to school. It wasn't hard to find and it only took about 5 minutes to get there. I saw many groups hanging out and talking in

the parking lot. The rain had stopped and it was warming up slightly and many people were in shorts.

I made my way to the front office and got all the things I would need, then headed to my locker, which was just around the corner. There was a large group standing a little down the hall  
from my locker, 6 guys and 3 girls. 2 of the 3 girls were hanging all over the guys and, honestly, I found it to be pathetic. One of them, the one that wasn't all over the guys, was

beautiful. She was tall and blonde and had a perfect figure. Most of the guys were gorgeous also. I could understand why the girls seemed so infatuated.

Just as I was closing my locker, the warning bell rang, signaling that I had five minutes to get to class. I stood watching them for a minute, talking and laughing before I decided I should attempt to find my first class of the day, something I wasn't looking forward to**.**

* * *

**Hey guys...thanks for reading and PLEASE review. I hope you liked it...first story so be gentle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I headed into my first class of the day, which was Trig, about a minute before the bell rang.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" the teacher asked me.

"Um, yeah, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new," I answered him.

"Oh, of course Bella, we've been expecting you. I'm Mr. Stevens. You can take a seat anywhere in the back that's open," he replied. He seemed nice, I guess. I turned to find a seat and the whole back row was empty, as well as many seats in the very front. I decided to take one in the very back on the left side of the room. There was no one near that seat, which was good. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Hey, Isabella right?" one of the guys from this morning asked. He had taken the spot right in front of me. He had blonde, short hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute, but nothing special.

"Uh, just Bella, and you are?" I asked in a cold tone.

"I'm Mike Newton. It's nice to meet you," he said, unphased by my tone. It took me a minute to realize that he had his hand out for me to shake. I shook it, attempting to be polite and gave him a small smile right as the bell rang. He finally let go of my hand and turned around and I turned to look out the window at all the green that was Forks.

The teacher was droning on about limits and expressions when two more guys from this morning walked in yelling and laughing about fifteen minutes after the bell had rang. I wondered why Mike wasn't with them. I saw him chuckle once, then focus his attention on the teacher, who just kept teaching and didn't pay them any attention. One of them had brown hair and was about the same size as Mike, average. The other was slightly more muscular and had shaggy blonde hair. He was hot, way more attractive than Mike and the brunette. The brunette took the seat in front of Mike and the blonde took the one beside him.

Once he sat down, he turned in his seat to introduce himself, "Hey I'm Jasper and that's Tyler," he said pointing to the guy he walked in with, "what's your name?"

"This here is Bella," Mike answered for me, which slightly irritated me. He seemed pretty proud to have talked to me before the other two. I offered Jasper a small smile and turned back to the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper give Mike an annoyed look and turn around to the front, while Mike seemed clueless as to what he had done. I just rolled my eyes and tuned everything out for the next hour.

I stood up as the bell rang and was on my way out when Mike and Jasper walked up with Tyler trailing behind.

"So Bella, you wanna sit with us at lunch? I mean since you don't really know anyone," Mike asked.

"No thanks," I replied as politely as I could while being irritated, "I've already been asked," I lied through my teeth.

"Oh, well okay, if you're sure?" he asked again, looking hopeful.

"Dude, she said no, she meant no," Jasper answered him. I shot him a grateful smile and he just winked and walked off, pulling Tyler and Mike with him.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter...let me know what you all think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...all goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Second hour, English, was incredibly boring. I did meet this girl Angela who seemed really sweet and she didn't talk much, which was always good in my opinion. I also met Jessica, which was one of the sluts from this morning. She had curly brown hair and could've been really pretty if she didn't have so much makeup caked on her face. She talked a lot and loved to gossip from what I had heard this morning, but didn't seem too bad. She was walking me to third hour, Home Ec., when I saw the group of guys again.

"Hey Jessica," I interrupted her from talking about how _adorable _Mike is, "Who are those guys?"

"Oh, super hot, right? Every girl wants them, and every girl usually gets them too, total man whores. They get everything and anything they want. Who am I to talk though? I'm certainly not complaining," she giggled. I was still staring when Jasper looked over at us. He smiled and nodded to me, which the whole group happened to see. I grinned back at him and tried to ignore Mike's incessant waving. Jessica just grinned and waved back at them, totally oblivious to my discomfort. I put my head down and dragged Jessica along to class.

When we finally got there, which seemed to take forever, Jessica showed me to a table off to the side where two other people were already sitting. One of them looked like a blonde version of Jessica and the other was a shorter guy with brown shaggy hair. He was adorable and had the cute, nerdy look going for him, yet he still managed to look like he owned the place.

"Hey guys," Jessica said to the table, "everyone, this is Bella. Bella this is Lauren and Ben. Emmett usually sits with us too, but he must have skipped or something," she shrugged. I guessed that this happened a lot.

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you," Ben said politely in a deep voice. Lauren just looked away, disinterested, and started talking to Jessica. The bell rang and the teacher walked in and announced that we would be making pancakes.

The cooking went pretty smoothly, despite Lauren trying to control everything. She was really starting to grate on my nerves and more than once, I seriously debated slapping her.

"Hey, you want to sit with us at lunch?" Jessica asked once we were done and waiting for the bell to ring. I saw Lauren roll her eyes, but didn't really give a shit what she thought and agreed, thinking it would give me a reason not to sit with Mike. I was really starting to despise the guy, though I barely knew him.

On our way to lunch, we met up with Angela. We were almost there when I saw Tyler in the hallway making out with some girl. It most definitely was not rated PG-13. I saw Angela roll her eyes and Lauren was glaring daggers at the poor girl. If looks could kill, she'd be six feet under by now. We also passed Jasper, Mike, and some gorgeous guy with reddish hair talking. I suddenly felt someone put their arm around my shoulder.

"So this is who you turned us down for?" Jasper asked.

"This is who I turned _Mike _down for. It seemed like a vast improvement to me," I answered. Jasper started laughing, causing the girls to give us questioning looks.

"Oh, come on, he's really not that bad," he defended, while I just blinked at him, "Okay maybe he is," he agreed, chuckling, "See ya later, Bells." I just nodded and wondered why I felt so comfortable around someone I had just met. I turned back to look at them, only to find them all staring, which caused me to blush like crazy. The others had walked up a little when we were talking and I jogged to catch up.

* * *

**Chapter 3! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Love em!! Let me know what you think of this one. Emmett won't be in the next one, but he will be in Chapter 5! YAY...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**IMPORTANT: I have nothing against Jacob, Jared, or Paul. I just couldn't think of anyone else and wanted to keep characters that were in the original story. So just make up different names if it bothers you.**

* * *

We all went up to get food once we reached the cafeteria. There were several open tables and not many people were here yet. We all sat down at an empty table, when suddenly tons of people started rushing in all at once, talking loudly. At the end of the group was Tyler and Mike, but the others weren't there. The beautiful blonde was with them as well as a short girl with spiky black hair, who was also gorgeous. They all went up to get food and then the short one started heading towards our table. She looked like she was hyped up on crack.

"Bella, this is Alice," Jessica introduced her. Before I could even blink, she had pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi!" she chirped in a high pitched voice.

"Um, hi," I said uncertainly. She was so energetic, but she seemed sweet.

"So what was going on that's got everyone so excited?" Lauren asked, rudely.

"Oh! There was a fight," Alice said, excitedly, "Jasper got super pissed at Jacob. He's on the football team with him," she said, looking at me, "Anyways, apparently, he was talking about  
some girls and it set Jasper off. You should have seen it! Jared and Paul jumped in to help Jacob 'cause he was getting his ass kicked. Then Emmett, Edward, and Ben saw what was

going on and jumped in to help out Jasper, though he didn't really need it. It got pretty bad, I don't know what would have happened if the coach hadn't stepped in and stopped them,"  
she explained. Lauren and Jessica had their jaws on the floor and Angela looked worried. Alice's eyes were wide in shock. I didn't really know what to think. It had looked like Jasper could definitely hold his own, but I didn't know who Jacob was.

"Are they all on the football team?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yep, all of the ones in the fight and Tyler and Mike," Angela answered.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Well, none of them like each other, but they usually keep to themselves for fear of getting kicked off the team if they did fight. Whatever he said must have really struck a nerve with Jasper, but no one really knows what he was talking about," Alice explained.

"Who are Emmett and Edward?" I asked, curiously.

"You haven't heard about them yet," I shook my head, "They are both totally gorgeous and single, but don't like committed relationships. They're more the hit and run type and most girls don't mind. They feel lucky to have gotten the chance."

"We've both gotten that chance by the way," Lauren stated proudly, pointing to Jessica, as if I would care. I couldn't hold back a giggle at that.

"Well good for you, I guess," I said, somewhat awkwardly. I didn't really know how to reply to that one. Lauren started to glare at me when Alice and Angela started giggling quietly behind their hands. The bell rang then and we all threw away our trash and headed to our next classes. I had biology, which Angela had with me, so we walked together while the others went their separate ways.

________

Ben was headed down the hallway opposite us on the way to biology. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angela starting to blush and narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. She widened her eyes, trying to look innocent.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ooooh, you like him, don't you?" I said, like the first grader I was. She just blushed harder, "No," she scoffed, "I don't really know him and he's super short anyway."

"He's not super short, you're abnormally tall, and I think you should talk to him. After all, how are you going to get to know him if you don't?" I asked, reasonably. She just shrugged her shoulders again as we walked into class. There was one lab table where no one was sitting that the teacher told me to sit at. I was sitting there staring into space, when Mike came up,

"Hey Bella, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Mike. What's it look like I'm doing?" I said sarcastically.

"Um, nothing," he replied, uncertainly.

"Then that's probably gonna be your answer," I said as the chair next to me was pulled out. I looked over to see the gorgeous guy with the copper hair smiling at me. I grinned back at the beautifulness sat next to me.

"So Bella, you want to go out this weekend?" the twit asked me on the same day he met me. The grin quickly fell off my face as I turned to look at him. Just as I opened my mouth to spout off some stupid excuse, the bell rang.

"Oh, look at that, Mike. Might want to go to your seat now, wouldn't want to get in trouble with the scary teacher man, now would we?" the guy next to me answered before I had to. Mike immediately made his way to his seat, looking defeated. The guy then turned to me with a beautiful crooked smile on his face, "I'm Edward," he stuck his hand out. I grasped it in my tiny one,

"I'm Bella," I smiled back.

"Wait, weren't you in the fight?" I asked, confused, as he nodded, "Shouldn't you get suspended or something for fighting?"

"Nah, coach talked the principal out of it, can't have the star players suspended for the first big game. We got a week's detention instead, so we get "punished", but can still go to practices." He didn't look like he had just been in a fight, didn't have a scratch.

"Did they get a hit on you at all?"

He scoffed, "Those guys are wusses, hit like girls and didn't really put up much of a fight. I don't have a scratch. Jasper got the worst of it. So I hear you don't like Mike much, huh?" he asked.

"Oh, is it that obvious? He bugs the crap outta me, and I've only had to deal with him for one day!" I exclaimed, incredulously. Edward just laughed at me, while I glared at him.

"I don't find this very funny," I said. "It's pretty funny, especially the look on your beautiful face," he said, smiling, causing me to blush like a freakin tomato.

"That's cute, you know," he stated.

"What is?" I asked.

"That blush, it's cute. I like it," he said, brushing the back of his fingers down my still blushing cheek, his grin widening when it only caused me to blush even more. Then the teacher started his lecture about who knows what, I certainly couldn't concentrate.

_______

After Mr. Marshall was done, we still had about five minutes of class.

"So, what do you have next hour?" Edward asked with his stunning green eyes focused on mine.

"Um, French," I answered.

"I have English, but I can walk you there. It's close to the French building," he offered, smiling that crooked smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I said as the bell rang and we gathered up our stuff to head to the next class of the day. I was insanely glad that it was already more than half over.

* * *

**Chapter 4...Hope everyone likes it and PLEASE review. I love everyone that reviews. If you guys want me to answer your reviews, just let me know and ask any questions you have :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.**

**IMPORTANT: I have nothing against Jacob...still.**

* * *

Sixth hour was uneventful. Alice was in it and so was the tall blonde, who I now know is Rosalie. She seemed like a royal bitch, but she was polite and I thought we would get along. Now I just had to get through gym. I hated gym and always have. I just wasn't good at sports, but none of my teachers ever seemed to care that they were putting other people in danger by making me participate. Alice, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren all had this class with me, I realized as I walked in.

"Oh, hey Bella. Come on, we have to go change," Alice chirped while dragging me down to the locker room.

"Wait, I don't have any extra clothes."

"Oh, it's fine. I have an extra set, just in case. You can wear them." I looked at Alice.

"Um, yeah, just one problem, I'm slightly bigger than you, Alice. You're like pint sized." She glared at me, "I am not and they will fit you fine," she retorted. I just rolled my eyes and followed her down to the girls' locker room. Pretty much everyone else was already down there and had started changing.

"Here you go," Alice said, as she handed me some of the shortest blue shorts I had _ever_ seen and a gray tank top that said smarty and a pair of sunglasses in black print. I quickly put them on and went to the mirror.

"Alice!" I shrieked, the shorts were incredibly short. It was ridiculous.

"Please, you look great. If I had those legs, I would certainly flaunt them," she stated calmly. I groaned and followed her up to the gym.

_________

We met up with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren when I noticed it was a mixed gym class, instead of being divided. I saw Jasper, Edward, Mike and some other guy who was much bigger than all of them. He had some serious muscles and I couldn't help but notice how they flexed every time he moved. He had dark, curly hair, but that was all I could see since he wasn't facing me, although the view from back here was incredibly sexy.

The gym teacher then started talking about what we would be doing, though I wasn't really paying any attention to him. There were nets set up and everyone was getting into teams, so I assumed it was volleyball today. All of us girls got together and decided we didn't need a sixth person. I turned to go get in place when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw a tall guy with dark hair and dark skin, most likely Indian. His face was pretty beat up so I assumed he had been one of the guys in the fight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I said as I started to walk around him.

He grabbed my arm, "Wait, it's okay, no big deal. I actually wanted to talk to you anyway," he said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Oh, okay," I said cautiously.

"I'm Jacob Black."

"I'm Bella."

"Well Bella, you want to go somewhere more private where we can get to know each other better?" he asked suggestively as his grip on my arm tightened. I was starting to slightly panic and looked around for someone else, when I noticed that he had maneuvered us to the far corner of the gym and no one was paying any attention. I tried to pull away and his grip got even tighter.

"Let me go," I hissed at him through clenched teeth. He pushed me up against the wall, "Don't tell me what to do you little bitch. I'll do whatever the hell I want." He put his arms on either side of my head so that I was blocked in and couldn't even see around him anymore. He stepped closer so that his torso was touching mine and he had a very obvious hard on.

"Don't touch me," I said as his hands started to wander. I tried pushing him away, but he was too strong. So, I brought my knee up as hard as I could and hit him where the sun don't shine, which only proved to piss him off further.

"You little prude," he hissed. Just as he brought his hand up to slap me, someone grabbed it before it could make contact with my face.

"I suggest you not do that, asshole," someone said in a deep, menacing voice. He turned Jacob around so he was facing him and I realized it was the big guy that I had seen earlier. He brought his fist to Jacob's face and I heard the distinct crack of his nose breaking. He was wearing a white v-neck and black basketball shorts. He continued to pound into Jacob as Jasper ran up.

"Are you okay? I'm gonna fuckin kick his ass. Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" he kept rambling on, asking questions faster than I could answer. I looked around and Edward was trying to pull Emmett off of Jacob as he had become unresponsive and limp. Alice and Angela came running over and started talking and asking questions. It was so chaotic and everything started spinning. The last thing I saw was beautiful blue eyes and strong, muscular arms holding me up as I blacked out.

* * *

**5th chapter!! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. A lots been going on lately so please bear with me and REVIEW. Let me know what you think of this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...still. Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Emmett is in this one...and he talks!!**

* * *

I woke to the annoying beeping of the heart monitor next to the bed I was in. I immediately recognized that I was in the hospital from the bright, white lights and the sterile smell that always accompanied a hospital room. I heard murmuring, but couldn't make out what was being said. My eyelids felt like weights that I wasn't strong enough to lift as I struggled to recall what had happened to put me here. I recognized that someone was gripping my hand in their firm grip and hoped for a fleeting moment that it could be my father.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay? Can you hear me?" a deep, soothing voice asked. I struggled harder to get my eyes open to see who was with me.

"Bella, come on, open your eyes," a tinkling voice pleaded with me, that I recognized as Alice. My eyes finally fluttered open and I blinked repeatedly as my eyesight cleared. I saw Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Mike standing at the foot of my bed. Someone was still holding my hand and as I turned to my left to see who it was, I saw the most beautiful guy I'd seen in my entire life.

He had striking blue eyes, enormous muscles, and dark curly hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. As my eyes met his, he shot me a wide smile and I realized that he had the most adorable dimples that reminded me of a child, which was almost humorous considering his size. He was huge and would have been scary if he wasn't smiling so big and adorable. I couldn't help but grin back.

I realized that I was gawking and hoped he hadn't noticed, but figured he had when I saw the smug smirk stretch across his face, causing me to blush an embarrassingly dark shade of red. He opened his mouth to say something when a very handsome doctor walked in,

"Ah, Isabella, you're awake. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he stated in a pleased voice that I couldn't seem to concentrate on since this gorgeous guy was still gripping my hand tightly. I shot him a small smile, "What happened?" I croaked in a very weak voice that made me grimace.

"You had a pretty severe panic attack. No one has told me what was going on when it happened, but it must have been pretty bad. Everything seems fine. All your vitals are good and you should be good to go home as soon as your guardian signs a few papers for us," he answered me very calmly.

I had, had a panic attack once before when I was really young. My parents had been fighting and were screaming at each other. They started throwing things and I found it hard to breathe.

That had been the first time I heard my dad call my mom a bitch and my mom retorted right back as if she had heard it a million times, which she probably had. I just didn't realize because I was so young.

"Um, Dr. Cullen?" I said, uncomfortably, "Can I speak to you in private, please?" Everyone looked at me with surprised and worried expressions other than Carlisle.

"Of course, Bella. Everyone was just going home anyway," he said giving all of them a stern look. They all exited the room one after another and left me alone with the doctor.

"My dad isn't available to sign any papers. He's not even in the state of Washington and I really don't want to bother him with something as petty as this. Can't I just go home?" I asked, pleadingly.

"Of course, Bella, we already got a hold of your mom and she told us to go ahead and let you go. She said you were in the hospital often. Clumsy?" he asked suspiciously.

I just nodded and he left to let me change into some normal clothes. I saw that my clothes from earlier were still here and changed into those. It was around 7:00 pm and I just wanted to go home, talk about a long first day. When I walked out of the room, I saw the big guy there waiting for me.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay."

"Good, well I gotta take you home 'cause we left your vehicle at school when we came and dad doesn't think you're ready to drive just yet. Oh, and by the way, I'm Emmett," he said giving me a wide dimpled grin that I returned.

"Wait, dad?" I asked, "Why would your dad know anything about me?"

"My dad's Dr. Cullen," he answered and I could see where he got his looks from, "So since I practically saved your life and all, you owe me right?" he said with a suggestively. I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he kidding me? I just practically got molested and he wanted me to do him a favor?

"It's okay, you don't have to do it now," he said, cockily. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he guided me out of the hospital and it sent tingles up my spine and, sadly, I couldn't find it in me to shrug him off, despite what he had just said.

We drove home in silence, other than the directions I would occasionally give, though I kept sneaking glances at him along the way. He was just so sexy and I couldn't help myself. I think he noticed considering the smug grin he had on the whole way to my house.

When we got there he came around and helped me from the jeep since I had to jump just to get down from it. It looked brand new and I guessed he came from money, considering his dad was a doctor and all.

"Thanks for driving me home," I offered with a grin on my face that I couldn't help when I looked at his face.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow," he bent down and planted a kiss on my cheek and I caught a whiff of him. He smelled manly and slightly outdoorsy. It smelt insanely good and just made him hotter. He walked back to his jeep as I opened my door and went in to get a good's night sleep, which I knew I would need if my second day was anything like the first.

* * *

**Hey everyone...Thanks so much for the reviews. I love em. Let me know what you guys think of this one. It's probably not my best since it's 10:30 and I'm dead tired and worn out, but still let me know and if you have any questions I will happily answer them :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the wait, everybody. Things are just so busy right now.**

* * *

My alarm woke me and I became aware of the fact that I would have to go to another long day in hell. It was only my second day and I already wanted to go jump off a bridge. Dad had called late last night to make sure I was okay, but, really, this is what it consisted of,

"You okay?" he had asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a panic attack."

"Oh, good, well…bye," and he was gone before I could even open my mouth to attempt to answer.

I felt refreshed although I was a little achy from the panic attack. I headed to the bathroom and took a shower, letting the warm water relax me. I scrunched my black hair and threw on a gray, slouchy shirt, ripped skinny jeans, black and purple high tops, and a purple and black scarf.

I was really hoping to see Emmett again today. I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and my black jacket as I ran out the door, realizing that I was almost running late.

It wasn't long before I was pulling into the school parking lot and parked towards the back. I was sitting there getting my stuff together, when I heard a knock on my window, causing me to jump and let out a little squeal. As I looked out I saw Alice bouncing outside, waiting on me.

"Hurry up, Bella!" she called, "I have things to do today, other than wait on you."

"No one said you had to wait on me," I retorted as I hopped out of the truck rather gracefully. She immediately gripped my hand and pulled me along into the building and I noticed that Edward, Mike, and Jasper were trailing behind us as I said hi to all of them.

I was still looking back, when Alice suddenly stopped right in the middle of the hallway, causing me to run into her. She was staring straight ahead with a pissed look on her face. I looked up to see what she was so mad about when I saw Emmett sticking his tongue down Lauren's throat. It was disgusting and I had a strong feeling that I might be sick, though for some reason part of me thought that maybe it wasn't just because it was extremely gross to watch, but pushed that feeling aside.

"Dude, get a room," Mike whined from behind me. All of a sudden I started busting out laughing. I couldn't make it stop, even as Emmett looked up at me and was staring at me as if I was crazy, I still couldn't stop. I heard Alice start chuckling softly followed by Jasper.

I was laughing so hard my sides hurt and Emmett had come to stand in front of me and I saw the amusement in his eyes and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. My laughter slowed when Lauren shot me smug smirk and was hanging on his arm, but I still couldn't wipe the wide grin off my face.

"What?" his deep, sexy voice asked. I just shrugged and walked around him, tugging Alice along with me, leaving everyone confused, including myself. I was about halfway down the hall and Alice had started blabbing on about Jasper when I felt a muscular arm around my shoulders.

I looked up and saw those beautiful baby blues and couldn't stop the small smile that graced my face. I was starting to get the feeling that Alice liked Jasper. She just wouldn't stop talking about him, not that I really minded all that much.

"So, where you going, Bells?" he asked and I smiled at the nickname.

"Trig, you?"

"English, stupid class, why do we need to take a class for a language we already know?" he asked and I laughed at how serious he looked as he shot me a wide grin, dimples on full display. We all headed off in different directions to our classes.

_________

All my classes up until lunch were uneventful. Emmett wasn't in Home Ec. again and I figured he was having someone do him a "favor", as he put it. I was with Lauren and Jessica and I was going to punch something if Lauren didn't shut up.

All morning she had been bragging about her and Emmett's escapades and I was getting seriously annoyed. Alice skipped up to us in all her energetic glory and we all headed into the lunch room together.

"Bella! Come sit with us today!" Mike yelled at me from across the room. I looked at Alice, pleading with her to help me out. "Oh, we should. Jasper's over there. Come on, I'll go with you!"she said, excitedly as she pulled me along with her. I just rolled my eyes.

What great help she was. As we made our way over, only Mike, Jasper and Tyler were sitting there. Mike pulled out a chair for me right next to him with a wide grin on his face. I attempted to smile though it probably looked more like a grimace. Alice ended up in between Mike and Jasper and she looked extremely happy.

"So, Bella, what's up?" he asked as he tried to discreetly put his arm around my chair, though he didn't do a very good job. When I felt his arm brush my shoulders, I immediately sat up straight.

"Um, nothing, Mike."

"Well, what are you doing tonight?" he asked hopefully. He looked so vulnerable, I almost didn't want to lie to him. Almost.

"Well, I'm…"

"She's coming over to our house." Emmett interrupted me as he sat in the empty chair at my right. "Right, Bells?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Um, right," I said unsurely. "Oh, yay! Omg, Bella this is going to be so much fun! Are you coming Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Course I am," he answered calmly, which was the exact opposite of Alice.

"Sorry Mike, looks like I have plans," I said somewhat sincerely.

"Oh, that's okay, Bella." He said looking crestfallen and I immediately felt bad. I was saved from having to say anything more to him by the bell. We all got up to go to our classes. I was already almost out of the cafeteria, when an arm came around my waist and pulled me into someone's muscular side.

"Can't wait 'til tonight," Emmett whispered in my ear, with a wide grin on his face and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I started feeling a little nervous at the look on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 7...hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**wtdancer18 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Emmett ended up walking me to biology, joking and laughing the whole way. I got many glares, but the most prominent was definitely Lauren's. She just seemed to pop up everywhere. I was really getting irritated with her and all the stares I was getting from everyone else. Emmett didn't seem to notice my discomfort or if he did, he didn't mention it.

"Well, see ya, Bella," he said softly, in his deep voice when we reached my classroom. He had a soft, adorable smile on his face that just barely hinted at his dimples. He looked so vulnerable and innocent in that moment and I could understand why everyone wanted a piece.

He started to lean in and I could have sworn he was going to kiss me, but at the last minute he turned slightly and his lips met my cheek. This caused my face to flame and his smile widened into a full blown grin. I found myself wishing he had kissed me on the lips. I cleared my throat to get my thoughts in check,

"Bye, Em," I said as I turned to go into the classroom. I took my seat and Edward was already there.

"There a reason your face resembles a tomato?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I shot him a glare and blushed even more.

"Nope, no reason, I'm just hot." I said, defensively. He grinned, "Don't have to tell me," he laughed, "Trust me, everyone's noticed just how hot you are." My face continued to heat up and he just sat there laughing at my embarrassment.

I had the sudden urge to slap that smile off his ridiculously beautiful face. I was saved from further embarrassment by the teacher. As he started his lesson, I noticed Edward discreetly put his arm on the back of my chair and I didn't mind as much as I probably should have, considering I had only known him a day. Mike was shooting glares at him the whole class period and barely paid any attention to the teacher.

Edward walked me to my class, which went super fast, then it was time for gym. That went horribly. We were still playing volleyball and my team of Jessica, Alice, Angela, Lauren, and me, was against Emmett, Mike, Jasper, and Edward.

I hit Mike in the head once, which caused everyone to go into hysterics and me to blush some more. I even hit Lauren once, though that wasn't much of an accident. Needless to say, we lost miserably. We quit keeping track of scores when we were down by twenty.

We had just changed and were making our way back up to the gym. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were waiting for me and Alice.

"Bella, you want to come over now or wait 'til a little later? You could just follow us there if you want," Alice said, excitedly.

"I think I'll come over a little later. I have tons of things to finish up. How's six?" I asked, hopefully. I needed time to collect myself and get the nerves under control before spending a whole evening with Emmett. Just looking at him made me almost cream myself, I _had_ to calm down.

"Oh, that's fine, whatever works for you!" she supplied helpfully.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later." I said as I started to walk off. Emmett grabbed my wrist before I could get too far, "What, no hug?" he whispered in my ear, so no one else could hear.

"Don't you think that's a little fast? I mean I _just _met you yesterday…" I trailed off, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I didn't want to just give in that easily. I said bye to Edward and Jasper and quickly walked to my truck, leaving a very shocked Emmett. I turned back to see a pouting Emmett and a wide smirk on Jasper's face. He looked as if he knew exactly what I was trying to do.

__________

I got home as fast as I could and ran inside to take a relaxing shower. I let out all my worries for the next couple of hours as I did homework and cleaned up the house a little, putting a load of my laundry in. 6:00 rolled around and I quickly changed into some sweats and a white v-neck.

I slipped on my black jacket and some flip flops as I made my way out the door, when I remembered that I had no idea where they lived and no phone numbers. Now how was I supposed to get there?

I was in the kitchen looking through the phone book when I heard a knock on the door. I looked out the window and saw a yellow Porsche.

"Bella!!" Alice yelled excitedly as I opened the door.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, dad had your address from when you were in the hospital." I just nodded and told her I would follow her there.

She didn't live far from me and she had a mansion. It was huge and absolutely beautiful. I could see why she would be able to afford a Porsche.

I followed her up the steps and she skipped on in, gesturing me to follow her. I walked in slowly. I felt like I had to be careful or I would break something. It was so pristine and clean and _white._ I was sure that I would dirty it up and it made me nervous. I heard yelling and recognized the voice as Emmett's.

"Do you ever shut up? I asked you to leave," he said. I couldn't help, but wonder who he was talking to. We came to the stairs and I looked up to find a very shirtless Emmett standing next to a very smug Lauren. It didn't take rocket science to guess what they had been doing.

* * *

**Chapter 8...sorry it took so long to update. I just got so busy and had to go to the hospital yesterday, so I am sincerely sorry for the wait. Hopefully it was worth it. Review and let me know what you think. I don't care if you think it sucks, still review and tell me that. If you have any suggestions or feedback...PLEASE don't hesitate to let me know.**

**wtdancer18 **


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing...it's all Stephanie Meyer's, still.

* * *

I stood frozen; staring at Emmett's very sculpted chest and the dog tags that hung there. I couldn't help but wonder what the story was behind them.

"Bella?" Emmett's worried voice snapped me from my thoughts. I looked up at his face and tried to hide the hurt, I'm sure, was written there. "I can explain this," he pleaded, causing Alice to frown and look at me worriedly.

I cleared my throat, "There's nothing to explain. I understand perfectly," I stated, calmly, looking straight into his beautiful, blue eyes. His brow furrowed at that, "Please, Bells, just one minute."

I was about to respond when Lauren cut me off, "Its okay Emmy, you have _nothing_ to explain to her. It's none of her business anyway," she said, clinging to his sexy, muscled bicep.

He went from upset to pissed in the blink of an eye and pulled his arm out of her grip as if he just remembered she was there. They started arguing again, so I grabbed Alice's arm and started walking up the steps around the two, just trying to get out of there.

I had reached the top when Emmett realized I wasn't waiting at the bottom anymore. He turned and grabbed my arm, "Please, Bella," he begged.

"It's not that hard to understand. Really," I said harshly and followed Alice the rest of the way to her room.

Alice closed the door and turned to me, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Alice. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I hate Lauren and wish Emmett had a little more class than that, but it's his herpes," I stated, causing Alice to burst into giggles and even I cracked a smile.

"So, which color do you want me to paint your nails?" she asked excitedly.

* * *

We had just eaten pizza and now me, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all sitting in their huge living room about to watch a movie. Of course we couldn't decide on one that we all wanted to watch.

Jasper and Edward had shown up about an hour ago, which caused Alice to get all giggly the moment she saw him. I just rolled my eyes. I would have to talk to her about that. Their mother, Esme, had also come home, stating that Carlisle would have to work late. She was really sweet and I instantly liked her.

Things with Emmett were slightly awkward. Jasper kept sending me weird looks, trying figure out what was going on, but Edward was completely oblivious to it. It was only 7, so I figured I could stay for at least one movie before having to go home, since there was yet another day of school tomorrow.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn, while you guys figure out a movie. Want to help me, Alice?" I said dragging her with me to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. Alice started getting the popcorn together, since I had no idea where anything was.

"So, Jasper huh?" I asked her. Her cheeks immediately turned a rosy color, causing me to chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" she said not looking at me.

"Oh, come on, Alice! You can tell me," I said getting in front of her so I could see her face. She looked at me skeptically, but then let out a deep sigh, "I can't help it!" she shouted, "Every time I see him, I just get nervous and he's so sweet to me, even though he's a player…I just…I can't stop thinking about him and…ugh, I don't know!" she said, looking helpless.

"It's okay. And don't worry, I got this. Come on, surely they've figured it out by now," I said as she grabbed the popcorn and followed me out.

"Hey, Bella, wait," she said stopping me right before I went in, "Thanks. A lot."

"What are friends for?" I smiled at her. "So what is it?" I asked the guys.

"Tropic Thunder!" Emmett yelled with a big grin. I just rolled my eyes, smiled, and took a seat on the couch next to Jasper. I would talk to him tomorrow about Alice. I was almost positive that he had feelings for her as well.

* * *

The rain woke me the next morning at 5am. This was really getting old. After the movie had ended I headed home with a promise to Alice to help with Jasper.

I got up and stretched and went to wash my face and brush my teeth. I put on a gray sweater with ripped shoulders and some black skinny jeans. I went to the bathroom and curled my hair, swiped on some makeup and threw on my red converse. I grabbed a granola bar on the way out and took a deep breath before hopping in my truck to begin the third day of hell. However on the way there I ended up thinking that maybe this place wasn't too bad after all.

I pulled up and noticed that Alice's bright yellow Porsche was already sitting in the parking lot. I parked next to it and hopped out. I spotted Alice sitting at one of the tables with Edward and made my way up there.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Alice and put my bag on the table. Edward just nodded and laid his head on the table looking exhausted. Alice was bouncing up and down on her seat and I looked at her questioningly.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Today's going to be great. I just know it," she gushed.

"Yeah okay, Alice. Whatever you say," I laughed a little at her energy, "So, where's Jasper and Emmett?" I asked her with a eating grin on my face. Her grin grew bigger at the mention of Jasper.

"They had to talk to the coach about something," she said just as the bell rang. Me and Alice got up while Edward was still lying there. "Hey Edward! Wakey, wakey," Alice shouted right in his ear. He groaned and lifted his head. "Come on, get up. It's time for class." He slowly stood up, grabbed his stuff, and followed us into the building.

"Well, see ya later, Bella," she said as we split to go to our classes. I headed to my locker before I made my way to trig. I still hadn't seen Emmett and I couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten any 'favors' this morning. I shook away that thought and walked into the classroom. Jasper was already there, so I took the seat on his left, closest to the window.

"Hey," I said and decided now was as good a time as any to talk to him about Alice.

"Hey, Bells. So, you wanna tell me what was going on between you and Emmett last night?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, widening my eyes to look innocent. I really didn't want to talk about Lauren and Emmett and what they had been doing yesterday.

"Yeah, okay. I'll figure it out sooner or later, you know?" he said, looking at suspiciously.

"Mkay," I laughed, "So, Jazzy, how do you feel about Alice?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed, "Jazzy?"

I giggled, "Hey, don't try to change the subject. And what's wrong with Jazzy? I like it. But that's beside the point! We were talking about Alice."

"Uh, right. She's hot, I guess," he shrugged. I looked at him incredulously, "Jasper! Come on, I know you think more of her than that. You can trust me."

"Maybe, I kind of care about her, but I don't want to hurt her and," just then Mike and Tyler plopped down in the seats around us. Jasper looked at me apologetically and turned to talk with Tyler.

"Hey Bella," Mike with a grin. I just smiled at him and turned to the teacher that had just walked in.

English flew by and before I knew it, I was walking with Jessica to Home Ec. She was once again going on about Mike. I didn't understand the appeal.

"Oh hey, Emmett's actually here today," she said surprised as we walked in the room. My head snapped up and focused on him. Lauren and Ben were there too and Ben was talking animatedly to Emmett.

"Hey everyone," she said while I just smiled and took my seat. Emmett was wearing faded jeans and a blue plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up. I couldn't help but notice how great he looked in that color. I realized that they were talking about the first big football game, which was apparently the following Tuesday.

"Omg! I can't wait for the game. I know you guys are gonna win," Jessica said excitedly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Who are you guys playing?" I asked them. Emmett's eyes met mine, "Seattle Prep. You coming to the game?" he asked and I could have sworn I saw hope in his eyes.

"Um, I don't know yet. I haven't decided," I answered back, knowing I would probably end up going if it was up to Alice.

"Well you should," he said with a soft smile, "I'd like you to." And I knew I would, just because he wanted me to. Though, I wasn't about to let him know that,

"Maybe," I shrugged. He graced me with a dimpled grin, then and I was thankful that the teacher started talking, saving me from embarrassing myself.

Turns out, Emmett can_not_ cook spaghetti. It was hilarious watching him try though. He ended up throwing noodles at the wall and cussing out the pan of sauce.

The bell had just rung and I was getting my stuff together. When I looked up, I saw Emmett waiting for me with a big grin on his face. I returned it and walked out to the hallway with him following.

"You should sit with me at lunch," he stated, throwing his huge arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry, we are," I heard Alice chirp from beside me. I let out a laugh, when had she gotten there? Jasper and Edward were waiting for us at the cafeteria doors. I noticed Jasper's eyes were glued to Alice the entire time, proving what I had already thought.

We all got our food and sat down at the same table we were at yesterday. Tyler and Mike joined us and thankfully, Mike didn't ask me out again. Nothing unusual happened and I was on my way to biology with Edward. He slept through the whole hour and when the bell rang, he offered to walk me to French.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked him on the way.

"It was a long night. I was very busy, if you know what I mean," he winked.

"That's disgusting. I don't even want to know." He busted out laughing, "I'm just kidding!" he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, since I had backed away a little when he told me that, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Mhmmmm, alright, Edward," I said as I walked into the room and I faintly heard him chuckle.

French went fast and Alice went on about Jasper all hour. Gym was gym, though there were no injuries this time and I didn't even trip.

I was walking around the school to the football field after gym; Alice was making me watch the guys practice, but on the way there I saw an old door with a giant window to the right of it. I went to look in the window, but it was blocked off.

Curiosity got the best of me and I went to the door.

At first I thought it was locked, but I jiggled it a little and it opened.

"No way," I muttered to myself, "Oh my gosh," I gasped. This place just kept getting better.

* * *

Chapter 9 finally! I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated and I give all of you full permission to be irritated.

I have a question for all of my faithful readers, though:

Do you guys want Rosalie to be mean or do you want her and Bella to be friends? Let me know and REVIEW! Hope you all like this chapter.

wtdancer18


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all ****the reviews. The majority of you chose Jasper, though you'll just have to read to find out who I actually chose!**

**Congratulations sweetgal3 for guessing correctly on what was behind the door!**

* * *

I walked further into the room and I couldn't believe it. It was a dance studio and it was beautiful. Although it looked like it hadn't been used in years. It was obviously old, and when I say old, I mean _old._ There were spider webs everywhere and cigarette butts.

There were even a few empty beer cans scattered throughout the room. The walls were chipping and it stunk pretty bad, but it was absolutely perfect. There was even an old sound system, though I doubt it still worked.

There were mirrors on three of the four walls and an old ballet bar lined the fourth one. The floor was wood and windows lined the top of three of the extremely tall walls. There weren't any connecting doors, so you couldn't get into the rest of the school building without going back outside, which I was happy for. I couldn't help but wonder why they had stopped using the room.

It was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. It was so spacious. I ran my hand along the wall until I found the light switch, though nothing happened when I turned it on. The light bulbs had long since burnt out. I would have to get a huge ladder to replace them with how high the ceiling was.

I decided, then that I was going to fix this place up, so I could actually use it. My heart sped up at the thought of being able to dance again. I knew I had enough money to get some paint, lights, and maybe even put in some new windows, considering the fact that you couldn't even see out of the old ones anymore.

I would definitely need some help, though. I would need a guy who was unafraid of heights, knew how to paint, and how to install a window. This was too private for me to get Tyler or Mike's help.

I didn't know that I could trust Edward, Emmett, or Jasper, since all they seemed to care about was getting laid. And then I thought of Ben. He seemed pretty trustworthy and I was sure that if I asked him not to, that he wouldn't tell a soul about this.

"Oh, crap!" I muttered quietly. I'm supposed to meet Alice to watch the guys practice. I quickly pulled out my phone and checked the time. Thankfully, I had only been here for about a half an hour and the guys still had an hour and a half before practice was over.

I ran out and carefully closed the door, then ran the rest of the way down to the football field. I saw her sitting on the bleachers, texting furiously on her phone.

"Hey Alice," I said breathlessly, as I made my way to her and sat down.

"Where in the world have you been?" she asked the second my butt touched the metal, "Give me your number right now," she ordered.

"Alright, alright, it's nice to see you too by the way," I said sarcastically as I programmed my number into her phone and she did the same with mine.

"Yeah, yeah, so where were you? I was actually kind of worried, you know?" she said, seriously.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I just got a call from my dad. He was wondering why I wasn't home yet. That's all, nothing to worry about," I lied through my teeth. I then focused on the field and immediately recognized Emmett, considering he was the biggest guy on the team. He was incredibly graceful, despite his size.

"So, what are you doing tonight? You wanna come over again?"Alice asked. Thoughts of last night made me cringe.

"You know, Alice, I would really prefer to not have a repeat of last night. And anyways, I have some things I need to take care of, not to mention, I haven't done any homework since I've been here, so I probably shouldn't."

"Okay," she pouted, "But I want you to know that what happened with Emmett won't happen again. I promise. I'm sure he won't be bringing Lauren home anytime soon," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What did you do?" I laughed, "Actually I take that back. I don't even want to know." All of a sudden a whistle blew and all the guys started heading off the field.

"Oh, yay, they got done early!" Alice said excitedly, "Come on lets go wait for them outside the locker room." She started dragging me down the bleachers. We had to wait for about ten minutes before Emmett came out.

"Hey," he said, freshly showered. His curls were still wet and he looked extra stunning. Alice just nodded and went back to watching the door, most likely waiting for Jasper. He walked up to me until there were only a few inches between us. I had to crane my neck to look at his face, "Hey," I answered.

"You coming over today?" he asked softly, while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. This, of course, caused my face to flame.

"Uh, no I have stuff I have to do today," I said. "Look, Bells, if it's about what happened yesterday," just then Jasper and Edward walked out and Alice turned to us, "Alright, let's go!" she stated. Thank god for Alice. I walked around Emmett and started towards my truck, when I felt him grab my wrist.

"Do I get a hug today?" he asked with a dimpled grin.

"Emmett, it's only been a day," I said, causing him to frown, "But…maybe tomorrow." I let out a laugh at his pouting and went on to my truck.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Ms. Swan," he yelled across the parking lot.

"We'll see," I yelled out my window before making my way home.

As I pulled into my driveway, I decided that I would go to Jasper for help. I would have to make him swear to not tell Alice, though. I'm sure he would have trouble keeping any secrets from her.

When I got inside I booted up my computer to see how much it would cost to get new windows and where there was a hardware store in this tiny town. After searching for about thirty minutes, I realized that the closest place to get any was in Port Angeles. I could go do that any night this week and I would have to get paint while I was there.

I figured that was all I could do until I actually got the stuff to fix the studio, so I turned off the computer and started on the huge stack of homework I had been neglecting.

By the time I finished all of it, it was ten o' clock and I was starving. I went down and made myself a sandwich before I headed up to bed. As I lay there, looking up at the ceiling, I realized that I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**There's chapter 10! I hope you guys like it and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**wtdancer18**


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing.  
I have excuses, but I won't bug you with them, so enjoy :)

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through my windows and decided today was a shorts day. I got up and straightened my hair, put on some makeup, and went to find something to wear. I put on white shorts, a bright, blue, off the shoulder shirt, and my grey gladiator sandals. I went down to the kitchen and put a pop tart in the toaster. As that was toasting, I booted up my computer and looked for the directions to that hardware store in Port Angeles. I had decided that I was going to get the stuff that I needed tonight for the dance studio. Once I got everything, I would tell Jasper and hopefully he would help. I looked at the clock and it was 7:00, so I quickly wrote down the directions and hurried out. A warm breeze met me as I walked toward my truck and was so glad it had finally stopped raining, if only for a day.

I hopped in and started the drive to school. When I pulled in, Alice was standing in front of her car, talking animatedly with Jasper. I parked next to her and hopped out.

"Oh hi, Bella!" Alice yelled, looking around Jasper. I chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Hello Alice, Jasper."

"Hey Bella," Jasper smiled. Just then, the bell rang, "Oh! Come on, guys, time for class," Alice said in a sing-song voice, pulling us all along with her across the parking lot. Edward and Mike met up with us on the way, both voicing their greetings. Edward still looked just as tired as he did yesterday. It made me wonder if there was more going on than he was telling me.

We walked into the building and Alice and Jasper were just chatting away, well Alice was, when we ran into a huge group of kids. Alice immediately stopped talking, grabbed my wrist, and pushed her way to the front of the group, dragging me with her.

"Don't fucking say shit, Tyler! I'm trying to fix this!" Emmett yelled from the center of the mob of students. "You're not good enough!" Tyler yelled back. All of a sudden Tyler was up against the lockers and Emmett was holding his shirt.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything," Emmett hissed at him, before he dropped him and pushed through all the people. I looked up at him as he passed me, but he didn't even notice and walked straight through. As he marched on down the hallway, Jasper and Edward filed in on either side of him, while Mike just trailed behind. I turned back toward Tyler who, looking very pissed off, stormed off in the other direction.

Looking at Alice, "What the hell was that all about?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes, "I have no idea." We went on to class and she promised she would talk to Jasper and see what she could get out of him.

First hour had started about 45 minutes ago when Mike decided to grace us with his presence. The second he sat down, I leaned towards him, "What's going on, Mike?" I whispered. He turned around and rolled his eyes, "I don't fucking know. Jasper and Edward are just trying to calm Emmett down, but they never actually said what he was so pissed about. Either way, him and Tyler better kiss and make up by tomorrow's game or we're all gonna be screwed." Then he turned and stared at the teacher. I was actually surprised that Alice hadn't brought up the game, if nothing else, just so she could stare at Jasper for a couple hours.

I was walking with Jessica to Home Ec. And she actually wasn't talking about Mike, but instead it was about the argument this morning.

"I just don't get it. I mean, I thought they were friends!" and it went on and on. I hadn't seen any of the guys, except Mike since this morning, and as we walked into class, I realized that Ben was also missing. Class went by quickly and I managed not to snap on Lauren. I met up with Alice and Angela on the way to lunch and we headed in together. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Ben were already in line.

"Hey, Alice, did you ever get a chance to ask any of them about this morning?" I asked.

"No, he wasn't in any of the classes we have together. I'm dying to know, though," she replied, "But speaking of them, you're going to the game with me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go. What about you, Angela?" I asked. "I'll go if you two are," she replied. We went through the line and went back to the table. I sat between Emmett and Alice, while she sat next to Jasper. Needless to say, things were awkward. No one was talking and there was no sign of Tyler.

Alice being Alice, started up a conversation with Jasper, which seemed to loosen everybody up some. The rest of the table started talking, everyone except Emmett. He still looked pretty pissed and I didn't really know what to do.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay, Emmett?" I asked, softly. He looked up at me and his face seemed to soften. "Tyler's a dick," he said, softly. I laughed, "Yeah, that he is." Emmett smiled a wide grin and all the tension seemed to leave his face.

"There're those adorable dimples," I teased squeezing one of his cheeks, causing him to laugh and roll his eyes, "So, I've decided to come to the game," I said, trying to distract him.

"Oh, yeah?" he said, stuffing his face, "Well then, I can't wait," he winked. I just rolled my eyes and laughed quietly. There was something about him that was just so sexy. It was killing me not to ask about this morning, but I didn't want to piss him off again, so I decided to stay away from that subject.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing tonight?" Mike asked me before I could think of something to say to Emmett. I mentally rolled my eyes, here we go again.

"Um, well I've got some things I have to do in Port Angeles," I said, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions. "Well why don't you do that later and come out with me? I can guarantee it would be more fun," he said, suggestively. Oh shit! I thought. How the hell am I going to get out of this? I was hyper aware of Emmett and Edward staring at me, Angela and Alice too involved in Jasper and Ben to notice my situation.

"Uh, well I um…" I stuttered, "I'm going with my dad," I blurted, which, of course, was a complete lie. He wasn't even in the same state as me, but Mike seemed to buy it when he nodded, looking disappointed. God, I wish he would give it up.

"Your dad, huh?" Emmett said, staring at me skeptically. I narrowed my eyes at him, not about to let him give Mike another chance to ask, "Yes, my dad, Emmett," I said, firmly. He saw right through the lie and was about to ask about it, when the bell rang, saving me from explaining. We all got up and Emmett followed me out. I had a feeling he wasn't going to let this go.

"So, since we both know that you're not actually doing anything tonight, why don't you come over and keep me company?" he asked, with a wide grin.

"Don't you remember the last time I came over? You already had company and I'm almost positive that she would love a repeat. Besides, I really do have things I have to do," I answered him.

"Well how about I keep you company, then?" he asked, innocently.

"Look, Em, I'm gonna be late and so are you, so I should go. And anyways, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls that you can "keep company"," I said, turning around and walking away. I didn't mean to be such a bitch, but I was sick of all the other girls and I refused to be one of his play things. He was going to have to work harder than that.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing, it's all Stephanie Meyer's. **

**Wow, long time guys! I'm glad to be back and will sincerely try to keep up with it better now that I am. I'm a little rusty after so much time of not writing, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

Before I knew it, the day was over and I was headed out to the parking lot with Alice. Again, it was Jasper this and Jasper that. That was all she seemed to talk about anymore. I still didn't mind, however. If he could clean up his act then I'd be more than happy for him to be with Alice.

She deserved to be happy, though it didn't seem as if she was ever unhappy. I was lost in my own thoughts when Alice's over chipper voice pulled me to the present, "Bella! Are you even listening to me?" she asked with a slight scowl on her face. I just chuckled, "Yes, Alice, I heard every word."

"Oh, really? Well what did I just say?" she asked haughtily. I racked my brain, but couldn't come up with anything. "Mhmm, that's what I thought. I said come watch practice with me. Please? I just wanna watch the boys for a little bit," I raised my eyebrows at her, "okay, okay, so I want to watch Jasper. Still, don't even try to act like you aren't interested in Emmett." Causing me to blush and look away.

As she watched me think about it for a bit, she added in, "Plus, I need to tell you what Jasper told me about the fight!" by the end of the sentence, she was practically shouting in her efforts to convince me. I just shrugged, "Why not?" I figured I had at least a little bit before I would need to head to Port Angeles and I really did want to know what was going on between Emmett and Tyler. She squealed and dragged me towards the fields, grabbing Angela on the way.

She sprinted up the bleachers when we reached them with me and Angela slowly trailing behind. When we got about midway up, we plopped down next to Jessica and Lauren who had already been sitting there, gabbing away. Jessica said chirpy hellos to everyone, while Lauren smiled at Alice and scowled my way making me love her just that much more.

I looked down at the field and immediately spotted Jasper's blonde head and Edward's copper hair glinting in the sunlight, as neither one had put a helmet on yet. I didn't find Emmett though and figured he must not be out yet. Edward still looked dog tired, but seemed to be in a heated discussion with Jasper. I looked over to Alice to see her staring at the pair with her brow furrowed while pretending to listen to Lauren talk about Emmett, once again. "So, Alice, what was the fight about?" I asked rather loudly, interrupting Lauren's incessant talking. She sent me a viscous glare, while I just smiled sweetly. "Oh right!" Alice exclaimed, "Okay, so I was talking to Jasper after lunch and he was really tightlipped about the whole thing. All I got out of him was that Tyler was talking shit on Emmett and Emmett just flipped out. He wouldn't tell me what Tyler actually said though." she just shrugged and looked down at her buzzing phone.

Once Jessica and Lauren had started their own conversation about some expensive new purse, Alice whispered to me and Angela, "I think it was about Lauren." "Why would you think that?" I asked her. "I heard that from other people who were there when the little fiasco started. Maybe Tyler has a thing for her. Who knows?" she shrugged and looked down at the field.

Practice had started by this time and Emmett had finally made his way out. He was so muscular and I just can't help being attracted to him. You'd have to be an idiot not to be. All of a sudden everything happened very quickly. I was looking down at my phone, when I heard Alice gasp and grab my arm. I looked up just in time to see someone, Jacob maybe, tackle Emmett causing him to roll over backwards and knocking his helmet off.

Jacob stood and I could see his blinding white smile from here. It was obviously intentional. Emmett stood looking entirely pissed off, but still so beautiful. Both Jasper and Edward immediately ran to Emmett and started to hold him back. I felt myself getting pissed off at Jacob for almost hurting Emmett, but quickly shook it off.

Suddenly Alice stood, "Oh hell no! Kick his ass Emmett!" she yelled right next to me, causing me to grimace. "Alice, sit down. Jeez haven't there been enough fights in the last two days?" I said. She looked at me like I was stupid, "Didn't you see what Jacob did to him?" I looked at her calmly, "It's football, Alice. Besides, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself." She deflated, "Fine," she huffed, "but I would've beat his ass." I just laughed, "Oh of course you would, Alice." After about another half hour, Alice dragged me and Angela down to the locker rooms to wait for the boys.

It was about 5:30 and I would need to leave to get to Port Angeles soon. Ben walked out and walked right by us, leaving Angela looking disappointed. "I'm going to go ahead and go, guys," she said as she started to walk away. I just nodded and Alice looked at her sympathetically. Emmett and Jasper came out one right after the other, with Edward trailing behind a bit. Emmett shot me his famous dimpled grin when he saw us standing there.

He was freshly showered and wearing a grey v-neck and some blue basketball shorts. He threw his arm around my shoulders and we started walking towards the parking lot with Alice and Jasper in front of us, talking. "So, Bella, what's your favorite color?" he asked, catching me off guard. I chuckled, "What? Where did that come from?" I asked, smiling. "Just curious," he winked. "Okay, well it would probably have to be blue. What's yours?" "Mine is definitely blue," he answered in his deep voice.

By this time we had reached my truck and I turned around to look up at him. "Well, bye Emmett," I said softly looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Bye, Bella," he almost whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He started to inch closer, while I backed up, my back hitting the driver side door. He put his arms on either side of my head and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Do I get that hug now?" he asked, his breath brushing by my ear. My breath caught a little and before I could even respond, Emmett's name was shrieked across the parking lot by none other than Lauren herself. Emmett groaned in frustration before pushing away from me and turning around, allowing me to take deep breaths to clear my head.

However, he still didn't move too far away. I glanced around him and saw Lauren teetering toward us. I have to say, she had one fucking ugly run. I rolled my eyes and got in my truck, tired of his games. When I slammed the door, Emmett turned around, "Wait, Bella, we had a deal," he said, just as Lauren reached him and wrapped her claws around his bicep. "Oh you want a hug?" I asked angrily, "Why don't you ask your skank?" I glared at them as I pulled out and headed towards Port Angeles.

I quickly found everything I needed, getting lights, a dark tan paint, and some mirrors just to try to get started, though I knew I would end up needing more. Once I was home, all I could think about was Emmett and that damn harpy. What does he see in her? I couldn't help thinking that I obviously wasn't the girl for him if that's what he wanted. Because I was definitely not her.

* * *

**Well there it is, a little short I know, but I'm going to try to start making them a bit longer. I hope you all liked it. Even if you hated it, please let me know in a review!**

**REVIEW! :)**

**Love you guys, thanks for sticking with me after so much time **

**-wtdancer18**


End file.
